Two Worlds Collide
by theMyMylove
Summary: Mya Harper-Martin has been through a lot. Her mom died and now she is left with her step dad and brother. But at least she has the comforts of school to escape from all of that misery. That is until she gets a locker that is between the schools biggest jock, who can smooth talk any girl, and the emo boy, whose eyes are to die for.


**Pairings:(some crackships) Eli/OC, Drew/OC, Jake/Katie, Clare/KC, Jenna/Connor, Alli/Dave, Adam/Becky.**

**Notes About The Story:**

**Jake and Katie are seniors. **

**Everyone else including Eli and Drew are Juniors, Drew got held back a grade so he is the same age as Jatie. Eli got held back as well because of his bipolar disorder. So they are both the same age as Jatie.**

**Jake and Clare are not siblings, and they never dated. Katie & Drew, Jenna & KC, Clare & Eli never dated. Alli & Drew dated.**

**Luke, Dallas and Cam aren't there, but Becky is. **

**Mya and Jake are step-siblings. **

**Also Bianca is portrayed as a complete bitch in this story, but I don't actually think of her that way.**

**Note No.2: All outfits for this story and my other stories are on my profile so do check them out. Mya's first day outfit is already up. ****_Also I am taking requests for stories and one-shots._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impressions**

"You are going to do fine," Jake said as we drove to school. But somehow I didn't feel very reassured. Sure I already knew two people Jake and his girlfriend Katie, but that's all. I had a right to be nervous, it was my first day at Degrassi and after what I had heard about this school, I think being nervous was the right feeling. Jake and Glen had tried a lot to make me feel better. My mom had passes away from cancer about 2 months ago and I know Glen was as upset as I was, not that he let it show. I didn't want to move here. I was perfectly happy where we were living before, but Glen and Jake thought it would be a better environment for me. I didn't want to argue since Glen and Jake had done so much for me.

Anyway, Jake was driving us to Degrassi. It was my first day, and I wasn't exactly excited. Jake promised Glen he would look out for me. I liked Jake and Glen, I really did. They were really nice and fun to be around. I had nothing against them, but I still didn't feel totally at home, not without my mom.

When we reached Degrassi I got out and looked at myself once more. Okay I looked fine. Well at least I thought I did, and so did Jake. But he was my brother, he had to say that. He walked me to the office and helped me get settled in. He then helped me find my locker. When we got there, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
"Nothing just that you're next to Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy. Specifically in between them."  
"What's so weird about that?"  
"Well Drew is the most popular guy, a total jock and ladies' man. While Eli is a drama major, who excels in English and is an emo."  
"Wow, could I get more lucky."  
"I don't think so, but anyway here is your schedule. Do you need any more help?"  
"No Jake, thanks. You can go find Katie now."  
"I will."

I sighed as he walked off. Great I was stuck in between the school jock and the school emo. What a way to start my day. I was fiddling with my lock when a show blocked the light.

"Do you need help?" he asked me.  
"Uh thanks," I said moving to the side, to let him try.

He finally opened it and I thanked him. The bell rang, and I sighed again. My first day and I was late. I grabbed my books and made my way to my first class. It was Chemistry. I met the teacher and was told to take a seat. I sat down at my assigned seat and started writing in my notebook.

"Mr. Torres late again! One more time and that will be detention for you," the teacher said, "now go and take a seat next to Miss Martin, and try not to bother her."

I looked up when I saw my name. I saw the guy who had helped me earlier. So this was the famous Drew Torres. He took his seat next to me and smiled at me. I gave him a quick smiled and looked down. About half way through the class he passed me a note.

_So you're new huh?- Drew_

I wrote something and passed it back to him.

_Yeah, why?-Mya_

_Nothing, just wondering. I saw you talking to Jake, you know him- Drew_

_Well, I do live in the same house as him. So yeah- Mya_

_What?- Drew_

_I'm his sister…step-sister- Mya_

_Oh so you're the step-sister. I'm sorry to hear about your mom.-Drew_

_Yes I am, and thanks.- Mya._

_If you ever need to talk, I'm here.- Drew_

_Thanks. Now pay attention.-Mya_

_One more thing-Drew._

_What?-Mya._

_You wanna hang out after school.-Drew_

_Are you asking me out?-Mya_

_Yup…-Drew_

_I don't know if Jake will let me.-Mya_

_Come on he is your step brother, he can't stop you from going out with anyone-Mya_

_Actually he can. Glen asked him to look out for him, and I don't think either of them would be happy to know that I have a date with the school jock after school.-Mya_

_So it's a date?-Drew_

_You just won't take now would you-Mya._

_Nope-Drew_

_Fine-Mya_

"Yes," Drew whispered yelled, and everyone looked at us.  
"Is there something you and Miss Martin would like to share?" the teacher asked us.

I looked down and Drew shook his head. I glared at him, and he gave me a cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes and went back to paying attention. At the end of the lesson I quickly walked out but he grabbed my hand. I could see people staring at us.

"Drew what are you doing? People are staring," I tell him trying to pry my hands from him.  
"So I'll pick you at 7?" he asked. I just nodded my head, hoping he would let go. He finally did and a quickly walked away.

I walked towards my locker to get my books for my next class. When I finished I turned and saw 3 perky faces staring at me.

"Umm can I help you?" I asked them.  
"I heard you have a date with a Mr. Drew Torres tonight?" asked the Indian looking one.  
"Umm maybe. Why?" I tell her.  
"We were just wondering, because I dated Drew, and I just want to say. It's not that great."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Well he cheated on me with the school slut."  
"Oh. So should I say no."  
"No, of course not. I mean if you want to go out with him. I say go for it. We still want you to go on that date. We just wondered if you wanted help getting ready tonight?" said the one with long blonde straight hair.  
"Umm sure," I said.  
"Great. What class do you have now?" she asked again.  
"Umm English with Ms. Dawes." I told her.  
"Me too," says the one with wavy hair, "I'm Clare. That's Jenna and Alli. Come one we'll go to English and you can tell me all about how Drew asked you out."

She linked her arm through mine and we walked toward English. I told her about how we were passing notes, and how he wouldn't take no for an answer. When we got to the class room and I introduced myself to Ms. Dawes. She told me to sit anywhere. I sat at the desk next to Clare. We continued talking, till a boy who looked like a girl and a boy wearing eye-liner came up to us.

"Mya this is Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres. Guys this is Mya Martin," she said introducing me to them.  
"So you're my new locker buddy," Eli and I said at the same time. He smirked at me and a smiled back at him.  
"Adam, Drew asked Mya out," Clare told Adam, "Adam knows Drew better than anyone, because he is Drew's brother after all."  
"He did. Well let's hope it goes well. Drew doesn't do well with dating, just ask Alli. But when he does like a girl, he does go all out for them," Adam told me. I just nodded, not knowing whether to be nervous or not about this date tonight.

The rest of the lesson went pretty quickly, soon enough it was lunch and I sat down at the same table as Eli, Clare and Adam. But soon Clare left us to join Alli and Jenna.

"So how will your brother react to you going out on a date with Drew Torres?" asked Eli, smirking again.  
"Not so well, neither will my dad. But I can just tell them I am going to a Clare's house or something. I already asked her to cover for me," I told him.  
"Really? That's going to work?" Adam asked.  
"Well they know not to get too bossy with me. And it's a worth a try. Jake is seriously protective of me, when we were moving here a guy kept on looking at me weirdly and even when Jake threatened him he wouldn't stop. So Jake punch the guy twice."  
"Wow!" they both said.  
"Yup!"

The bell than rang and I went to Math, which I had with Drew and Eli. I took a seat next to Eli, after introducing myself to the teacher. Eli and I were talking about plays we liked, when I felt someone's arm around me. I turned and saw Drew smiling at me. I removed his arm and turned to face him

"I have heard a lot about you Drew Torres," I said, looking at him accusingly.  
"All good I hope," he said nervously.  
"You keep hoping," I said, turning away from him and going to back to talking to Eli. Eli smirked at me and I couldn't help but blush. Drew turned me back around and took my hand.  
"Trust me, I am not planning on cheating on you anytime soon. One I just met you. Two, I am really trying not to be that kind of guy anymore," he said. If it wasn't for him holding my hand and looking so superbly sincere I would have told him to get lost.  
"Fine, pick me up at 7!"  
"Thanks, and dress casual."  
"You better not do anything stupid Torres."  
"Not planning on it Martin."

I turned towards the front, and smiled down. She could feel both Eli and Drew's eyes on her most of the lesson. She felt awkward, especially because she was sitting in between both of them and she had her locker between both of them. After the bell rang marking the end of the day. She went to her locker to put her books away and was met by Alli, Clare and Jenna.

"So ready for your big date?" Jenna asked.  
"Guys, he told me to wear something casual. Which means no dressing up!" I tell them.  
"Aww!" They all pouted. We hooked our arms through each other's and exited Degrassi. Alli texted Drew my address using my phone. We spent almost the whole after noon going through my wardrobe.

"Girl, we need to take you shopping!" Jenna exclaimed.  
"She's right. Even I have sexier clothes than this," Clare said, after she looked through my closet.  
"Sorry, but after my first month in my old school. I never wore short sleeved tops. Long sleeves every day, and full jeans. Sweaters, jackets, everything that would cover up these," I told them, rolling up the sleeves of my cardigan.

They gasped. I could see the shock on their faces. The cuts on my arm, were as fresh as they could be. It had only been 2 months, but I could still feel the pain of them. I was about to say something else when Glen knocked on my door. I quickly rolled my sleeves down and opened the door.

"Hey Glen!" I said, trying to sound happy.  
"I was just wondering if you girls needed anything. I'm going out tonight to dinner with some family friends. I was wondering if you would like to join me?" he asked me.  
"Sorry Glen, but I am sleeping over at Clare's. Right Clare?" I asked her.  
"Yup," she said, trying to sound convincing.  
"Okay, make sure you don't go to sleep too late. Remember you have school tomorrow, and an appointment with Dr. Baker tomorrow," he told me, and left. I closed the door and turned to see them.  
"OMG! Mya, why would you do that? Do Glen and Jake know?" They said bombarding me with questions.  
"Glen knows, not Jake. Please don't tell him about this, or Drew. He would freak. He is really protective. I did this because I was bullied in my old school. My mom didn't know, but Glen knows. He found out before my mom, and he was the one who convinced me to tell my mom. Jake still doesn't know and I want to keep it that way," I told them. They nodded their heads and hugged me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting me ready. I packed a bag for Clare's house, and we went downstairs. Jenna and Alli left, but Clare only left after Drew got here. When Drew arrived Clare opened the door and let him in. He saw me and he smiled.

"You look great," he told me.  
"Thanks," I said, blushing.

I wanted to leave as soon as possible, before Jake came home. But unluckily for me, he and Katie had just arrived when we were leaving. Clare knew this wasn't going to end well, so she quickly left.

"Where the hell do you think you're going and why is Drew here?" he asked me.  
"Umm I am going to…study with Drew. We are going to his house to study," I said, trying to think of a good excuse.  
"You're going to study, wearing that?" he said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes, I am. Now goodbye, don't wait up. I'm staying over at Clare's and Glen knows. Bye," I told him, pulling Drew away.

He drove us to a bowling alley. I raised my eyebrows.

"So you're taking me bowling?" I asked him.  
"I thought it would be fun. I mean who doesn't like bowling, and you seem like you wouldn't be a fancy dinner type," he told me.  
"Well for someone who just met me today, you seem to understand me more than I thought anyone else would."  
"Aww I feel honored."  
"As you should. Now what are we doing out here, I'm ready to go kick your butt."  
"Oh you keep thinking that."  
"I will."

We went and played 2 consecutive games, I won one, and he won the second one. He then took me to Little Miss Steaks. We ate, but our dinner was interrupted by his mom and Adam.

"Drew? What are you doing here, and who is this?" asked Mrs. Torres. I saw Adam laughing from behind her.  
"Uh Mom this is Mya Martin. Jake's step-sister. Mya this is my mom," Drew said introducing us.  
"Nice to meet you Mya," she said.  
"You too Mrs. Torres," I said.  
"Please call me Audra. Oh sorry for interrupting you guys. I'll just leave now," she said, winking at Drew. He sighed, and I stifled a laugh.  
"Nice to meet you Mya, and I hope Drew doesn't screw this up," she said before walking away.  
"I hope so too Audra," I replied, as she walked away. She gave one last smile and exited.  
"Sorry about my mom."  
"It's okay, she seems really sweet."

We just talked about random things for the rest of the night. At the end of the night, he dropped me off at Clare's house.

"So since I won, I was thinking I should get a prize," he said, smirking.  
"Technically we both won, but I'm feeling generous. What do you want?" I ask him, knowing exactly what he wants.

All he does is lean, in and capture my lips with his. I kiss back then pull away quickly.

"Since I won as well I think I deserve something," I tell him.  
"And what might that be?" he asks, while his arms are still around my waist.  
"I don't know, but I'll think about it."  
"I know something that would benefit the both of us."  
"And what is that?"  
"You being my girlfriend."  
"How would that benefit the both of us?"  
"Well you can have a star quarter back as your boyfriend, which means guys will stay away from you. And I can show off my super sweet, smart and gorgeous new girlfriend."  
"Hmm sounds like a good deal, but I'll still want something."  
"Anything for you sweetheart."

He captured my lips again, and this time he pulled me closer to him. I ran my hands threw his hair.

"Uh hum."

We both broke apart, and saw Clare standing there with Alli and Jenna behind her. All 3 of them with crazy smirks on their face.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
